Berserk
by Azzie.K
Summary: QUINLEY HAS ALWAYS BEEN — well, Quinley. Born&bred a walking blob:Of sarcasm, attitude, kindness, smarts & a smidgen of rebellion. But if there's one thing Quin's good at it, it's staying strong & selflessness.When Quin get's turned..strength & codependency comes with every futile battle against the predator inside trying to take over the quirky teen. OC/? Cover credit @Crystalize-
1. Prolouge

"To know even one life has breathed easier because you have lived. This is to have succeeded."

— Ralph Waldo Emerson

The wind danced around me the tree swaying in rhythm as the dead autumn leaves twirled in the wind. I stood there with my eyes closed the smell of the rotting leaves mixed with a vanilla scent flooding my nostrils. Over head I could hear the geese honking in the sky and the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind. The soft skin brushing against the back of my hand the other placed on my upper abdomen keeping my body up straight.

I could feel the warm breaths on the back of my neck, our breath matching as we stood in silence. Slowly I opened my eyes lifting my head up straight, my eyes narrowing on the target pinned the tree a good 60 feet away. The hand touching mine gently started raising mine with bow and arrow in hand. I held the bow and arrow out in front of me , the hand that was once on my abdomen moved up to the my arrow hand the soft flesh wrapping around my fingers.

"Now focus, think of where you want the arrow to hit" Allison's voice was barely above a whisper in my ear

Taking slow deep breaths I adjusted the bow pulling the arrow back, Allison kept her hand on mine guiding me. I could hear and feel my own heart beating in my chest. I could feel Allison lightly adjusting my stance from behind me before settling once more.

Alright now take in a deep breath and when you breath out I want you to release the arrow"

I did just as she instructed me to I took in a long slow deep breath, focusing my aim an steadying my body. As I let the breath out I relaxed my fingers letting go I the arrow the string snapped back into place rocketing the arrow towards the target. The arrow cut through the air like a knife through butter as it collided with the target a loud cracking sound echoed through the trees. My eyes grew wide in shock as the arrow stuck straight out of the center of the target.

A small almost silent gasp escaped my lips as I slowly turned around to far Allison. Her honey brown eyes shining brightly as she stood with a proud joyful grin. I gently dropped my hands letting go of the arrow as she pulled me into a warm hug. As I wrapped my arms around her harrying my head into her hair the scent of vanilla and hibiscus flowers surrounded me.

" See I told you, you could do it Quin!" I could hear the pride in Allison's voices as she praised me

I pulled away from her she still had her wide toothy grin framing her heart shaped face. I smiled at her I was still amazed that I had hit the target so exact. We had snuck out telling the guys we were going to have a girls just Allison and I. Little did they know that the two us were sneaking out into woods so she could teach me how to shoot a bow. Stiles would of had a cow if he'd known what we were doing he was so determined to try and keep me out of the fighting.

I could hear a low rumbling like a stampede in the distance.I turned my head looking around me, for the sources of the sound. the trees rocked but the wind had stopped the air was dead. I could feel my body starting to vibrate as the ground below shook.

I quickly turned back to Allison in a single heartbeat her body was ripped from my arms. She flew through the body back arched arms still out stretched as she screamed. A dark fog emitted from the the forest floor as I called out after Allison. I ran after her the fog growing denser as rose and soon Allison had disappeared into it as it clouded around me engulfing me in a pit of darkness.

I ran around blinded in the darkness calling out for Allison, I had to find her I needed to find her. I stumbled around in the darkness trying to find her, I couldn't find anything. There was nothing in the black void that surrounded me. Once again the world around me started to shake this time more viciously than the last I could feel my body tipping as I tried to stay balanced.

As the fog started to clear from around me the night sky was visible the walls of fog started to drop revealing the buildings around us. As the fog dissipated my heart stopped as the familiar area surrounded me, my heart stopped as I turned around slowly. No, not here, no again . The sounds of metal clashing together rang through my ears. Behind me the battle raged on the pack vs the Oni; my heart sank

"Quin look out!" Allison's voice rang in my ears.

I turned quickly to face the direction she had called from and Oni burst into rays of light a few inches away from me a single firefly escaping from it. I looked over up at Allison the smile on my face to thank her, it faded instantly at the site of the Oni behind her.

"Allison!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

It was to late, she had turned around to shoot another Oni and it shoved its blade right into her chest. Blood splattered back against the wall as it dripped down the blade sticking from her torso. Allison's mouth dropped; the Oni lighting up and bursting into ray's before a fire fly escaped. As Allison's body dropped Scott caught her, and in that moment there was no denying I had a heart, because it had shattered into a million pieces in that second.

I could feel my body shaking my chest tightening as tears stung my eyes, Lydia's scream piercing my ears. I took small steps forward still in disbelief my eye's on her body as Scott cradled her.

"Quin" a voice echoed through my head. "Quin" it repeated

The world around me started to shake, buildings started crumbling as darkness filled the gaps before, Allison and Scott started fading away. I screamed out there names but nothing escaped my lips and the darkness overtook me.

I shot up up straight my chest tight as raspy breaths escaped my lungs, my body was shaking my mind racing in a panic. I could feel the warm salt water drops cascading down my cheeks. A voice spoke softly but it came out as mumbles in my ears. I could think I could breath all I could see was Allison's body, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as panic consumed me.

I pair of large warm but rough hand gently cupped both my cheeks turning my head gently. I came face to face with the familiar bright blue eyes of Liam Dunbar. His thumbs gently stroked my cheeks brushing the tears away.

"It's okay Quin, I'm right here just breath with me" He said softly pulling me to his ches

Liam wrapped his arms around me letting me burying my head in the crook of his neck my hands resting on his chest. I let out small whimpered cries as he held me to him gently stroking my hair.

"Just breathe" his voice said barley above a whisper in my ear.


	2. Dance with me?

"Real Friends don't get offended when you insult them, They smile and call you even more offensive." - Unknown

The scent of Worldly Wednesday's baby puke green mystery meatball curry and rice filled the hallways still linger from the lunch hour. Even though hours had passed since lunch sour stench still lingered in the air. As I peered around the hallway corner my eyes searched for Greenberg he'd been following me all day. There was a rumour going around he wanted to ask me to the halloween dance friday. Greenberg was a nice guy and all, but not really my type not to mention he wasn't' my father's biggest fan.

I had spent all day avoiding him, not having the heart to turn him down. Not to mention If any of the girls heard or Stiles I'd never hear the end of it. It resulted in me skipping Eco class and history I was lucky my dad taught Eco and that I was getting an A in 's class; the fact he was Keira's dad probably didn't' hurt either.

I didn't really have a plan on how I was going to get out of it or avoid Greenberg. For the next two days but I knew I was going to need to think of something quick. I did however know that I had to make it to the lacrosse field,hide till the game started all without getting seen by Greenberg. My eye made another quick scan of the hall. I took in a deep breath keeping my head down as I weaved in and out of the other students. 

Escaping through one of the side door's off the school I stayed under the covered area doing another quick scan. So far It was Greenberg clear, If I was lucky he'd be in the locker room with the rest of the lacrosse team. I started to relax a bit still on alert, I had a broken pair of earbuds shoved in my ears the jack sticking into my shirt like it was attached to something. I kept my head down as I took quick steps towards the field.

Reaching the edge of the lacrosse field I gave it a once over, the bleachers were sparsely filled with students, some taking the time to study or do homework while others talked waiting for the game. Our school's team was still in the locker room thankfully while the Devenford prep boys were practicing on the field, not to far from where I was standing. Searching over the team I noticed Brett pulling his shirt off to prepare for his padding. 

"Whoooo Take it off Talbot" I screamed loudly cupping my hands around my mouth 

It came to no surprise to me that everyone was now watching me from my outburst, from the kids on the bleachers to Brett's team mates. It didn't really bother me, I had learned at a young age being me and being friends with Stiles earned lots of looks. As I looked at back at Brett he was smirking at me now clearly flexing his chest

"You like what you see babycakes?" he teased winking as I got closer

"Oh si bebe muy caliente" I replied in my best seductive spanish accent.

As I spoke I gently fanned my face with one hand while gently squeezing his forearm muscle with the other. Brett gave a seductive smirk as he winked at me, I let out a small growl. This was the basis of mine and Brett's relationship. I don't know how or why it happened but it did. we were nothing more than friends and we'd never be more than that, but together were the biggest flirts around.

"Brett just take her to your car already, we don't need to see that" one of his team members called out.

The large playful grin on my face dropped as annoyance washed over. I half turned to face the group of boys behind me. Sure enough one that reminded me of a darker toned and more douchey version of Jackson was standing out of the crowed. While the rest of the team mates were standing behind him gossiping to each other like girls.

"Don't you boys have practice?, or did you lose your balls" I spat at them with annoyance and raised brows 

All at once they looked down avoiding eye contact with me before turning away to resume practice. Even the douchey one took the hint to back off and retreated to one of the groups to practice. I turned back around to face Brett with a proud grin, he was looking down at me with an amused smirk

"You go Mighty Mouse" he teased encouragingly

"You're not the only one around here who's tough" I replied raising my arm and showing my muscles

A small muffled laugh escaped through Brett's closed lips as he looked at me with eyes glistening with amusement. Gently he poked at the small almost non existent bit of muscle I had on my arms.

"You're about as tough as a ladybug babycakes" Brett teased winking, my mouth dropped instantly

"That hurt's Brett, that hurts right here" I complained dramatically slapping my hands on my chest over my heart

"Oh here let me kiss it better" Brett said slyly leaning his head towards me as his hand reached for my waist 

I let out a squeal realizing what he was trying to get away with. The two of us laughed as I squirmed from Brett's grasp. He easily gripped my arm lightly and spun me back into him my back pressing against his bare chest. The top of my head reaching just above his collar bone. Brett had his arm wrapped around my waist as he held me to him.

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face; until I saw the team emerging from the locker room. Without warning I spun around in Brett's arms taking him off guard he looked down at me confused. I looked over my shoulder briefly I could see Greenberg walking onto the field.

"Quin wh-" Brett started to say, as I looked back over my shoulder; Greenberg was walking over.

"Shut up and follow my lead" I said whispered harshly.

Brett gave me a confused look not saying a word as he waited for my signal, I kept my head somewhat to the side. Only enough to keep Greenberg in my peripheral vision, when he got close enough I put my on the spot plan in motion. I let out a louder than intended happy squeal as I swung my short arms around Brett's neck. Brett went along with it wrapping his arm back around me gently lifting me up in the hug.

"I'd love to go to the halloween dance with you Brett!" I said in an overly happy tone 

With that sentence a look of understand flooded Brett's eyes, he now understood the situation unraveling in front of him. He gently tugged my body closer to him somewhat taking me by surprise.

"I'm glad to hear it babycakes" he said somewhat seductively "Oh hey Greenberg"

Brett lifted his head and nodded finally acknowledging Greenberg's presence in a nonchalant I'm to cool for you way. I turned myself in Brett's arm he kept his hand in place letting it go from the small of my back to my mid section. I smiled happily at Greenberg who stood there awkwardly.

"What up Greenberg?" I questioned happily

As I questioned Greenberg I could feel Brett leaning down behind me, his free hand gently pulling my hair back over my shoulder. I had no idea what he was doing but Greenberg couldn't seem to find the words to speak. Without warning Brett kissed my cheek causing a deep crimson shade to form on Greenberg's as well as my own cheeks.

"I..I..uh nothing" Greenberg mumbled before scurrying off

Twinge of guilt zapped through my body, I pursed my lips slowly turning in Bretts arms. I jumped a little bit startled from how close Brett still was. Standing up straight not moving his arm Brett smirked down at me

"Guess I'll see you friday" Brett teased

"Actually, I was thinking about ditching and staying home with netflix Captain Shamu and a jar of marshmellow fluff" I told him honestly

"Oh no, you made me lie to that poor innocent fool, now we have to go and you're dressing up" Brett smirked with a serious tone

"Who am I going to go as little red riding who, or one of the three pigs" I teased bag

"You'd make a hot red riding hood then again you'd make a cute pork chop too" Brett teased nipping at me 

I rolled my eyes dramatically at him as I playfully pushed his face away. Brett chuckled at me as I gently pulled myself from his grip.

"Well I'm going to find my other friends and get a good seat" I informed him

"You have other friends?" Brett taunted

"I mean most of them are like you, pain in the ass furball's but yeah I got a few" I teased winking at him before heading over to my teams side of the field.

"And put a shirt on," I called back to him without turning around.

I could hear Brett chuckle from behind me as I made my way over the group. as I neared the team, I wasn't sure who looked more pissed. Liam was on he bench first balled jaw clenched as he glared at Brett. Theo was sitting up on the bleacher with the girls with a sour expression on his face. Stiles was standing next to Scott with a clearly displeased look on his face his arms folded across his chest ass he tapped his foot. While my father on the other hand looked like he was ready to wage a full on war on Brett.

"Cheese and crackers Stinky, you keep that face and you'll start looking like Derek and you're father mixed" As I spoke a mental image of the two merged together in my brain causing me to grimace.

"What was that all about Que?" Scott questioned trying to ease the forming tension.

"We'll since you two have girlfriends now, Liam's going with Mason. Lydia's hanging out with Perishable and Theo's not coming. I needed to get out of Green asking me to the dance, so I enlisted Brett" I informed them simply

"I dont like it" Stiles mumbled bitterly

"I think you'll have to get in line with huff and puff" I nodded towards the bench and bleachers were Liam and Theo were sitting

Both Stiles and Scott looked over there shoulder, still enough both boys were still sitting with displeased expression. I gained chuckles out of both boy's, It wasn't new news that Theo distrusted Brett or that Liam simply disliked him.

"Have a good game you two" I wished them both.

I gave both boy's quick half hugs before stepping between the two of them and walking towards the team. Liam had started to calm down a bit, but it was clear he still wasn't happy as he was hunched forward with his head down and he was ringing his hands. I dropped down on the bench next to him draping myself gently over his back as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Li-Li bear are you being a grumpy pup?" I said to him quietly in a baby voice

"No" he grumbled defensively

"Oh you so are" I teased poking at him "How about if you cheer up and go score me a goal, I'll bake you fresh cookies for tomorrow" I bribed hopefully

I could feel Liam start to straighten so I lifted myself off his back still hanging my arm around his shoulders. Liam looked up at me with a questioning brow, I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"You're bribing me with cookies?" he questioned

"I don't have much else to offer, unless you need something in a small space" Informed him shrugging earning a chuckle out of him

"Woohoo score, one down one grumpy gopher to go" I said jumping up excitedly

I could feel the team's eyes on me as I spoke loudly and did a happy dance. Stiles, Scott and Liam all chuckled at my reaction as I stepped over the bench and headed for the bleachers. As I walked up the bleachers I passed Lydia and Malia both giving me a questioning look. I nodded to rows up at Theo who had no started acting like I hadn't caught him sulking.

Reaching Theo he kept his eyes down on his phone like he was readying an important message. I turned around sitting down beside him. He acted like he hadn't noticed me sit down next to him.

"Is somebody mad because he thought he'd be able to harass me friday night?" I questioned 2poking is arm

"No" Theo said bitterly looking up " I'm mad because you chose Talbot" Theo spoke through gritted teeth

"Theo Raken isn't jealous is he?" I questioned in a teasing voice

"Don't be absurd Que, Id never be jealous of… of that" His hand motioned out to the field in Brett's direction

"Mhmm" I smirked with an accusing brow at him

"I'm not jealous, I just don't get why you'd choose him. He's a buffoon and you can do so much better" Theo put emphasis on the end of his comment

"Well at this point he was the better, It was him or Greenberg. I'd rather choose the one that less likely to look down my shirt and try and stick his hand up my dress. Plus It's not my fault you refuse to attend, what did you call it a meaningless waste of time and money." I informed him before mocking his own words

"Alright fine, still don't trust him though" Theo stated

"That fine cause he doesn't trust you either" I smirked at him

Theo gave a small chuckle as I draped my arm around his shoulders gently leaning against him. his arm wrapped around my back resting on my waist as we sat there.

"So I get cookies to right?" Theo quizzed, I looked at him from the corner of my eye

"You were until I found out you were eavesdropping you furry creep" I scoffed.

I lightly nudged Theo's side as I got up to go sit next to the girls, I really did hate when they did that. Just because they had supernatural hearing didn't give them a right to listen in on everything. 

"I creep because I care!" Theo called out as I stepped down the bleachers

"You creep because your a stalker" I sang out before sitting next to Malia

"Theo eavesdropping on you again?" Lydia questioned

"It's like he doesn't know the meaning of privacy" I shrugged playfully

"yeah I know what you mean" Malia added, I raised a brow

"Say's the girl who listened in on mine and Stiles entire conversation yesterday while him and I were in gym and she was in Math." I scolded facing her

"That's different I was bored out of my mind and you two were playing the name game" Malia defended

"Lydia?" I questioned for back up

" Still kinda creepy Malia" Lydia interjected

"It's not like I listen in on your private conversations, like when you and Mason were in the hall talking about how hot the soccer players were" As Malia tried to defend herself she ended up making it worse

"Keep digging that hole Malia" Theo called from behind us

"I wouldn't be talking Theo you're in there with her!" I replied not turning back to face him

"Shutting up" Theo said quickly earning giggles from the girls and I.

As the game started the three of us cuddled together Lydia and I squishing Malia in the middle as we used her for warmth. It only took five minute into the game for me to sneak down the bleachers and steal Liam's red hoodie. It took less than that for Mason to find us and join in our cheer squad.


	3. Memories fade

"The flicker of the candle flame, There's only one shadow, but I can still see two" - I will never forget you by Danielle bradbery

"Do you know what's weirds ruffle potato chips" I said point blank as I examined the chip in my hand

"What?" Allison giggled beside me,

I turned looking over my shoulder letting my hair fall behind my shoulder as I looked at her. She was smiling bright a knuckle from her hand she used to prop up her chin was covering part of her bottom lip as her honey brown eyes glistened.

" They're just weird, the like huge seriously. It's like the size of my face, where do they find potato's that big?" I questioned seriously looking at the potato chip

Alison bursted into a giggle fit her arms slipping out from under her as she landed face first in her pillow giggling into it. I smiled as I watched her giggling it's infectiousness causing me to join in the giggling.

"You love them though" Allison was raspy as she tried to catch her breath pushing herself back up

"I also love Stiles" I said poking a hole in her logic

"Good point" Allison giggled lightly nudging my shoulder

A loud knock on Allison's bedroom door ran through the room , causing the two of us to go silently instantly. The two of us shared a look before we looked at the bedroom.

"What's the password" I sang out loudly

"Silver is a girl's best friend" Mrs. Argent sang back as door swung open and she leaned in the doorway

Allison and I both let out a small giggle, it had became an inside joke to the three of us. Mrs. Argent smiled at Allison and I, I had to admit with how much time I spent with the Argents. I was starting to feel like one.

I loved my father with all my heart, he just was he best at being a father. My mom just kinda gave birth to me and dropped me off on my father's door step. Back then he was still a struggling alcoholic gym teacher. I guess that kinda why my middle name is Tequila instead of Anne or something. When I came along, he smarted up drank less worked harder didn't got a job teach Eco as well as Gym. He was a great father, but not the best dad.

He used to joke if it wasn't for our next door neighbor the Raken's I wouldn't made it to a year old. The sad thing is I'm not sure I would've, he wasn't good at feeding or knowing why I was crying or what were appropriate things to say or for me to have. He spoke to me and treated me like a pet, or a friend. Till I was eight I thought my name was Buddy Sport and that I was a guy. Although he was always good at making me feel better and laugh.

At the Argent's it was different, since the first time Allison brought me over to study. The Argens had treated me like an extension of the family. They treated me just like Allison and the more I visited the more it felt like the Rakens and Stilinskis. It felt like home, family somewhere I belonged. When Gerard had came to town, had even joked about me being Allison's long lost sister. It gave a feeling that I couldn't quite explain, it made me feel complete and safe.

"Dinners ready, let's get something in you two girls that's not junk food" Mrs. Argent informed slightly teasing

"Okay mom we'll be down in a second" Allison informed her mother smiling.

gave a us a soft smiling nodding her head and she left the doorway closing the door behind her. Allison was the first out of the two of us to pull herself from the bed, I rolled onto my back at the edge of the bed before swinging my feet over. Just as I stood up Allison's cell phone rang on the bedside table next to me. I picked up the phone to hand it to her, the screen read Scott. I stopped in my tracks answering the phone holding it out in front of me.

"She's mine Scotty back off" I announced into the phone before handing to an amused Allison

"Hi Scott," Allison giggled as I smiled triumphantly

I made kissy faces at her as I opened the door and walked out of the room, I could hear Allison talking on her phone as I walked down the hallway. Reaching the top of the stairs, walked by the bottom the stairs giving me a smile as he walked into the kitchen. I put both my hands to the railing as I put my back to it.

"Quin sweetheart use the stairs" Mrs. Argents voice called from down stairs

How in the hell… I questioned to myself as I looked down the stairs suspiciously. was downstairs in the kitchen, I could hear her in there. I did I slow full turn looking both ways down the hallway before turning back to the stairs What I mouth to myself slightly freaked out from her 6th sense. I slowly crept down the stairs slightly weirded out as I walked into the kitchen

"fighting isn't it" Mr Argent whispered to me, I nodded lightly

"I heard that Chris, and It's called a mother's intuition" Mrs. Argent scolded her husband

I gave a small giggle at the two while had a guilty look on his face. I sat down at my usual spot at the table while took his and Mrs. Argent finished setting the table.

"Where's Allison?" Mrs. Argent questioned

"Lydia called, I'm sure she'll be down any second" I replied with a smile covering for Allison, her parents weren't the biggest fans of Scott.

"Alright then" Mrs. Argent said smiling at me

It didn't take Allison to long to come down stairs and join the rest of us. She took her spot next to me giving me a smile as her mother finally took her spot at the table.

"What did lydia want?" Mr. Argent asked curiously  
"She wanted to know what Quin and I were up to tomorrow, see if we wanted a girls day" Allison replied happily.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea" Mrs. Argent said as she started dishing out her food.

Dishing out our food Allison and I looked over our shoulders at each other giving knowing smiles. The four of us sat at the dinner table making small talk mostly about Allison and mines classes. When we had fall finished out dinner Allison and I offered to clear off the table and do the dishes. Once we had done the dishes we retreated back to Allison's room to get our pj's on.

I slowly pulled the zipped of my onise up before I flipped the hood up over my head. I turned around taking a couple steps to the on suite door. I pulled it open in a dramatic fashion throwing my arms out as I presented myself. Allison watched me from the bed her face lighting up as she covered the mouth giggling at my outfit.

"Oooh that claw" I said in my best aliens from Toy story impression.

"Oh my gosh Quin that's so adorable!" Allison squealed getting off the bed

She pulled me into a hug lightly swaying both of us before she stepped past me and turned the music on. She turned around a grin on her as the music played, I smiled back at her both of us starting to dance. Allison held her hands out as she swayed beckoning me closer. I danced over to Allison, the two of us danced together in our Pj's, jumped on the bed and had a pillow fight and completely goofed off until her mother came in and stopped us.

"Alright girls time to settle down, I'm going to bed." Mrs. Argent said popping her head in the door

"Okay mom, goodnight" Allison said dropping her pillow and dropping down to sitting position on her bed

"Goodnight Mrs. Argent" I said happily as I collapsed down next to Alison

"Goodnight girls and behave" wis before her one got more serious

Allison and I waved her mother off as we sat together on her bed. It took us a couple moments for us to decide on having a disney movie marathon. Allison set put the movie in while I set the covers and pillows up on the bed. Once she had decided on the little mermaid she climbed up on the bed next to me. We leaned into each other pulling the cover around us as we cuddled together and watched the movie. By the time we were getting ready for the third movie it was 1am and the two of us were in need of a sugar rush.

It took some debating but the two us decided to sneak down to the 24hr convenience store a few blocks away. Allison changed out her pajamas but I decided to stay in mine not really caring what other people that about what I was wearing. We quietly snuck out of the house letting Allison's car roll out of the driveway before she started the engine and we headed to the store. When we got inside we took the divide and conquer route.

As I went around the chip and cooking aisle debating on which one I needed to get. I heard a male voice trying to flirt with someone. As I looked up I saw a guy with spiked bleach tipped hair in a under ank and pair of light wash jeans hitting on Allison. My eyes narrowed instantly a him as I glared him down. A bag of oreo's and ruffled chips in hand I stormed over to the guy. I stopped beside dropping the cookies and chips on the counter. Taking a pack of tic tac's from the display case,I turned around beside Allison to face the guy; Allison was clearly uncomfortable. I pushed myself between her and the guy he stepped back looking down at me like I was annoying bug he wanted to squash.

" Whoa, Step back I think you need a tic ac no a tic not a tac but the whole damn pack" I said with great attitude before flicking the tic tac container at the guy.

The man glared down at me as I stood there looking up at him with a thick mask of fake confidence. My green eyes were locked on his sunglass like I could see through them I pushed my chest out with straightened back and shoulders making myself seem larger than I was in my alien onesie. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as my brain screamed Oh my god what are you doing. I stood there I felt Allison take my hand in her's and a wave of calmness waved over me, reassuring my facade of confidence.

"What ever not worth it" The guy scoffed before storming away.

As he stormed out of the store I pursed my lips turning to look at Allison her eyes were as wide as mine. I could tell she was just as shocked as I was with what I had just done.

"I can't believe you just did that" Allison said in amazement.

"Ditto, I think Lydia would be proud" Allison joked

"She'd probably be freaking out right now because out it" I giggled

Allison and I got the snacks we wanted and paid at the till before getting back in the car and driving back to the house. The two of us very quietly snuck back into the house and to the room to finish watching movies we had picked out. we stayed up till 5 am when Allison's dad came home and made us go to bed.

"Alli wait up!" I called out to her my voice echoing back to me through the tree's

"Come on keep up Que!" Allison replied back looking back over her shoulder as she climbed up the steep incline

"I'm going as fast as my little arms can take me!, you're six inches taller and a lot stronger!" I reminded her as I used a root to help pull me up the hill

"We can rest at the top" she called back

I could help but smile she was so excited to see what was at the top of the steep hill. Our walk in the woods had turned into a full on adventure hike, we'd veered off the main trail and started exploring. Digging my runners into the soft dirt of the forest floor I kept my head down as I used the rocks and tree roots to pull myself up. nearing the top of the incline Allison reach her hand out down to me, I lifted my head up. She stood on the top of the incline her slight blocking out the sun behind her. holding onto a skinny tree with one hand the other waiting for me to take hold so she could help me up. I stretched my arm out she took it gently and pulled me up with a single tug.

Allison and I took the last couple steps to the top of the incline together, reaching the top we brushed ourselves off before looking around us. The sun was high and bright in the blue sky, no clouds were insight. A light breeze surrounded us filling my nostrils with the scent of the trees mixed with freshly kicked up dirt. in the valley below us the orange and yellow leaves of the turning tree's swaying in the breeze like a painted masterpiece. Allison draped her arm over my shoulder pulling me to her I leaned against her side as she tilted her head resting it on mine. We stood in silence the only sounds were our breathing and the leaves rustling in the wind.

Standing there for a few moments longer I decided it would be the perfect place to take a picture. I semi pulled away from Allison's grip as I sidestepped pulling my camera out of my bag and turning my back to the valley. Allison took my camera from me as she stood next to me somewhat tilting her head as she wrapped her free arm around me as I did her. The two of us smiled at the camera as she took the picture.

"Let's go down there" Allison said grinning wickedly at me as she pulled away handing my camera back

"How on earth are we going to-" I started to question putting my camera away.

Allison gently gripped my chin turning my head down and to the side, there was wooden staircase cut into the side of the cliff. I turned back to Allison with a are you insane look, she just returned it with a wicked grin. I scrunched my nose, I didn't' have a choice in this and I knew it. A grin still planted on her face Allison took my hand and lead me to the sketchy makeshift stairs. Allison kept my hand in hers as we walked down the rickety staircase we both had our other hand touching the rock wall it grew the lower we went.

Once we had reached the bottom Allison and I started to wander the trails once more, as we roamed we came up to a small stream. The two of us decided to walk along it walking down the path we noticed a swing hanging down from a tree branch that hung over the stream. We both turned our heads looking at each other our smiles growing. Hand in hand the two us stumbled into the shallow water stepping on the larger rocks as hurried our way over to the swing.

"You first Alli!" I told her holding the swing steady

"Are you sure?" she asked the grin still wide on her face

"Yes" I replied happily

Allison bit her lip smiling as she walked around the swing still smiling widely. She got up onto the swing adjusting herself as she did. once she was ready on the swing I held the ropes and stepped back into the water letting it raise up past my ankles. I pulled the swing back as far as I could before letting it go. Allison laughed happily as I pushed her on the swing, the higher she got the more the sun rays the glistened through the tree's danced against her face. As swung I took a few steps back pulling my camera out of my bag.

"Ali!" I called out to her

She leaned back grinning at me from the swing as It lifted in the air across from me. Holding the camera on her I snapped a picture. Allison continued to swing as I looked down at the picture smiling to myself. This was I loved moments like this so beautiful so simple and carefree full of joy and happiness, these are the moments I would remember forever.

As I looked back up at Allison smiling and laughing on the swing everything around us started to fade to black. Eventually even she faded away into the darkness the sound of her laugh fading in the distance; till there was nothing but blackness.


	4. Just breathe

" I'm losing my mind and all I can do is keep quiet and smile" -Unknown

"Are you going to eat that or just play with them?" I heard Liam voice tease from behind

I turned looking over my back over my shoulder letting my dark hair fall back. I looked up at Liam he had an amuse smirk on his face as he looked down at me, with his bagged lunch. I looked back down at the building I was creating from my fish sticks and tartar sauce. The sticks not only felt like cardboard they had the same texture on the inside and they tasted like a mix of how my cat captain Shamu's food smelt and tuna on a hot day. The tartar sauce had a thick chunky glue like texture to it. It was not something I wanted to put inside me at all.

"I'm making a house" I replied to Liam with a grin

" Why?" Liam questioned slightly amused

Taking a fish stick that I had prepared the sauce onto off the plate I had prepared. I held it out in front of Liam as he sat down next to me. He raised his brow looking from the fish stick to me.

"You smell that and tell me if wanna eat it" I informed him

Liam leaned closer to the fishstick his nostril flaring for a second before he scrunched his in disgusts and pulled back. I raised my brows in a "See what I mean" fashion as I watched him waft the stink away.

"Are you sure it's even edible?" Liam questioned

"look up" I told him pointing at the roof.

I watched Liam furrow his brows confused as he slowly tilted his head up to look at the ceiling. I looked up after my eyes scanning above me. Once my eyes locked onto the tile I tilted Liam's head in the right direction, I could see him squinting as he stared up at it. My eyes looked back at the tile a small smile formed on my face.

"Que have you seen what they're serving for lunch?" Allison's voice chimed from behind me.

"You mean the glue sticks?" I joked looking over my shoulder back at Allison as she came and sat next to me  
"You did not just go there" Allison giggled at my lame joke

"I'm just saying the truth " I told her shrugging.

Allison and I both laughed at the small joke, the two of us pushed out food around the plate neither wanting to actually eat the food. As we sat around the boy's eventually came and sat beside us. Stiles was the only one actually eating the fish sticks gaining gross looks from Allison and I. Not to long after the boy's joined us Lydia and Isaac did as well. The pack sat around talking about there plans for the long weekend, I mostly just sat back and listened to them.

While he talked I used mine and Allison's fish sticks and tartar sauce to build a cabin. I was taking the fish sticks from Ali's plate using a spoon to spread the sauce on them and glueing them to the growing building. No one even noticed what I was doing till I was working on the roof.

"Quin what are you doing?" Isaac asked amused

"I'm building a fishing cabin?" I more questioned then told, It gained weird and amused looks from the pack.

"Hey I would've eaten those! Stiles complained as I continued to build.

"To bad I'm using them" I rebutted at him

"Oh yeah fine i'll just take the rest of them" Stiles announced

I dropped the stick I was basting with the tartar sauce on to Allison's tray with the untouched ones. Stiles grabbed the edge of the tray, I quickly grabbed my end. Stiles and I pulled back and forth like a giant buck saw. I was pulling back with most of my weight as Stiles pulled away from me.

"Let go Stinky" I complained

"You let go Que you're wasting the food" Stiles argued back

"let go Stiles" Allison interrupted firmly

"Fine!" Stiles caved

Stiles let go abruptly causing the tray to flick up sending the fishsticks flying as I fell back off my seat and onto my back on the cafeteria floor. The food flew up in the air gaining lasts from the entire group. Allison was quick to get up and pulled me up onto my feet, my eyes locked on the ceiling as I broke out laughing.

" What Que?" Allison asked concerned

I couldn't stop laughing as I raising my arm pointing up at the ceiling. Allison turned the same direction as me tilting her head over mine as she looked up at the ceiling tile. I knew she saw it when she started giggling. stuck to the ceiling was the fish stick I had basted with sauce and it didn't look like It was coming down anytime soon. As Allison looked down she smiled at me still laughing slightly

"Wonder how long that'll be stuck up there huh Que" She questioned

"Que" a voice that wasn't Allison repeated

"Quinley hello anyone home?" Malia's voice broke through my train of thought

I flinched back shaking my head as I blinked away the day dream. As I lowered my head back down from staring at the ceiling I was met with the pack's eyes watching me. I gave them an awkward smile looking back down at me.

"Did you even hear my awesome pick up line?" Stiles questioned as he sat across from me

"It wasn't that good Stiles" Malia admitted

"You just didn't get it" Stiles said sounded offended

"No sorry, I was zonked out. What was it?" I questioned

"I said, Is your name Quirrel cause the back of your head is ridiculous" Stiles voice was firstly serious and he produced the references with horrible accents

I sat straight in my spot my eyes locked on Stiles as I blinked slowly at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe he had seriously just went there. He s there with big hopeful eyes that I'd like the pick up the line and the longer he looked at me with puppy dog eyes the harder it was for me to resist. I tucked my lower lip in biting it as I held back my laugh. As Stiles leaned forward I couldn't take it any longer I broke into a giggle fit

"I… I … I can't…" I gasped out through my giggles

"Good job Stiles kill her why don't you" Liam said sarcastically as I fell against him

" It's good seeing her laugh" Lydia added

"Did anyone eles know there's a fish stick on the roof?" Mason questioned loudly as he joined the table

In that second everyone including myself went dead silent, Scott, Kira, Lydia and Stiles hand cranked in Mason's direction. The just at there staring at him in disbelief, I could feel my heart drop in the second. Stiles reached across the table taking my hand in his lightly squeezing it in a comforting fashion. Malia, Liam and Mason all looked somewhat confused not sure what had just happened.

"Yeah…" Scott said softly

"We know.." Stiles added squeezing my hand

The table was silent as we all sat there awkwardly not sure what to say to each other. I could feel the emotions building up in me my heart aching as I stewed in my thoughts. I abruptly stood up from the table gaining looks from everyone's eyes were on my instantly.

"Quin are you alright?" Stiles questioned his voice, full of concern.

" Oh yeah I'm good, I just remembered I have to call Brett about tonight" I told them pointing behind me

"Alright.." Scott said unsurly

"I'll see you guys later today, or at the dance" I said giving them a quick wave

I picked my bag up hanging it over my shoulder as I pulled my phone out making quick steps towards the cafeteria doors. As I walked out the door I made my way down the hall still keeping everything bottled in as I did. When I was out of sight of the cafeteria doors I shoved my phone back in my bag. Making my way to the bathroom I could feel a single tear escape running down my cheek. I forced the bathroom door open running into the large bathroom stall I slammed the door behind me locking it.

I tucked my lower lip in biting it as I looked up at the ceiling light, everything came rushing in like a tornado of emotions tearing me apart from the inside. Visions of Allison flashed through my mind her lifeless body in Scott's arms scared in my memory. My chest began to tighten as a sharp pain filled my head. I collapsed to my knees pulling as the tears flowed freely from my eyes. I smacked the hard tile floor of the bathroom before falling back onto my legs before pulling them out from under me and up to my chest.

Each breath I took was more painful than the last like a million tiny needles in my lungs. My throat felt like it was swallowing razor blade. My body began to shake as I shut my eyes tightly the vision's haunting me the screams echoing through my ears. My chest felt like it was caving in on itself as I lost control hitting myself against the wall, sobbing to myself.

All I could see was the memory of Allison's death replying over and over and in my head, My own voice screaming It should've been you. The sound of the stall door slamming against the wall sent a shock through my body. A pair of large hands gently gripped my arms pulling me into a warm chest.

"You're okay, It's okay" Liam's voice was soft and calm as he spoke barely above a whisper into my ear

Liam's hands gently moved up from my arms up to my face his hands gently cupping my cheeks. As Liam pulled me away gently his soft blue eyes looked at me with great concern and worry. He gently brushed his thumbs against my cheeks.

"I… I.. I …C… c.. can't … b...b...Br….breathe" I gasped out to him with raspy breaths.

A distressed look flashed across Liam's blue eye's as he tried to hide the hint of panic. He could see the distress I was in he could sense it. Liam lowered himself from crouching to sitting position pulling me on to his lap using the wall as a back brace. Liam gently pulled my head to his chest holding me closely he gently hunched over me. One hand stroking my hair the other taking hold of my hand.

"Just breathe with me Quin, Just breathe with me" Liam cooed gently in my ear...

 **{Authors note:** _Tell me what you all think so far!_ **}**


	5. Monster Mash: Part 1 Redhood

"The sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breathe" - Legend of the sun and the moon by unknown

I looked at the girl standing in front of me, her dark hair gently curled. a light layer of foundations with dark red lipstick. Her bright green eyes staring back at me. She wore a strapless red and black dress with a red cape and hood. I looked down closing my eyes before looking back This was it I was going to go to a dance and for once I had a date, that wasn't Scott and Stiles; even if it was just Brett. I took a deep breath as I looked back at myself in the reflection.

I still couldn't believe that I had agreed to the whole red riding hood outfit. With Lydia's help though I pulled it off beautifully and without looking like a stripper. Although the fact she had me in 6in heels was somewhat terrifying. I took a deep breath before turning around, sitting on the edge of my bed was Captain Shamu. He was a extra fluffy slightly pudgy tuxedo cat, Someone had brought him to the veterinary Clinic Scott works at. The person who brought him in found him in a model boat box, he was only a couple weeks old. Scott and Dr. Deaton let me help nurse and take care of him and I kinda just fell in love.

"What do you think Sham?" I asked him doing a small spin

When I looked back at Shamu he just tilted his head to the side before turning away and walking over to the head of my bed collapsing down on the pillows. I rolled my eyes at him letting out a small giggle.

"I think you like amazing, very red riding hoody."

Theo's voice caused me to jump in surprise my hand clutching over my heart I spun on the balls of my feet. Theo was standing in the doorway arms cross over his chest a smirk on his face. I scrunched my face confused at how he had got in here and what he was doing in here.

"How did you get in here?" I questioned him with a suspicious look

"The door was unlocked" Theo said simply shrugging his shoulder

"No it wasn't" I informed him catching him red headed,a guilty look flashed across his face

"Alright so maybe I climbed through the bathroom window" Theo shrugged like I was no big deal

"Oh my gumballs" I said feeling slightly violated " I clearly need to talk to Parrish about security around here" I only semi teased

"Ah cmon Que, you love it when I sneak in" Theo winked

"Yup, totally love my best friends sneaking in my bathroom window. Cause that's not freaking creepy at all nooo" I told him sarcastically

"Alright alright, hint taken" Theo said uncrossing his arm and putting them up in a submissive position

"What are you even doing here you stalker" I questioned him as I picked my clutch and phone off my desk.

"I came to raid your closet" Theo said simply striding into my room

"Oh?, and what might we be looking for in there Mr. Raken?" I questioned.

I took carefully steps over to walk in closet which Theo was already opening the door to. Turning the light on he stepped inside. I stood in the doorway looking over my collections, you'd think a teenage girl would use a her walk in closet for something like shoes. Instead I used mine as pretty much a display room, having two closets in my room it seemed like the more logical thing to do. The shelves that lined the walls, were filled with Star Wars and horror memorabilia. I had a small reading desk shoves into one of the dress nook's so I could keep my supernatural stuff from my father. The back half of closet was filled top to bottom with DVD's, VHS and four different types of game console games. Theo turned looking at me over his shoulder with a smirk.

"So where are the horror movies in this thing? Theo asked somewhat confused by the sorting system, I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"I know super confusing, It took an entire weekend with Malia under Lydia's direction" I joked walking closer to Theo

"That kinda actually makes sense" Theo admitted

"It really does, so wh-" I was interrupted by the doorbell " That's probably Brett"

"It is" you could hear the annoyance dripping from Theo's voice

Rolling my eyes at him I walked over to one of the shelving unites we had stack and shoves in another dress corner. I reached into a self pulling out a laminated card before turning back to Theo.

"here's the cheat sheet we made for guys, I better get going. Lock up before you leave there's a spare key in the change bowl on the hall table near the front door" I was looking at Theo with a hopeful and apologetic look as I pointed over my shoulder with my thumbs.

"Yeah go, go have fun, I'll lock up no problem" Theo told me waving me off

"Thank you so much, I'll Text you when I get home" I replied to him happily

Handing Theo the card I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, something I couldn' do under normal circumstances as I gave him a hug. Theo gave me a quick hug back before nudging me towards the door. I gave him a smile waving as I walked around the corner and down the hallway to the front door. Standing at the front door I took a deep breath before pulling it open, Brett was standing in the doorway looking at me with a grin

"Hey look your normal height now babycakes" Brett teased winking

"Oh Brett you're such a smooth talker" I said in a fake old country accent as I lightly pushed his chest. Brett chuckled at my commen.

":But seriously Quin, you look incredible" Brett said in a more serious tone, I looked down avoiding eye contact a faint blush washing over my cheeks.

I looked Brett up and down examining his costume, It was easy enough to guess what he was. Although any of the pack would know he was being a smart ass about it. Instead of just going as the lumberjack, or the big bad wolf, Brett was the lumberjack as a wolf.

"Werewolf lumberjack really Brett?" I quizzed

"I thought it was poetic" He shrugged simply

"You do realize, Scott, Stiles, Kira, Malia, Liam, Mason and Myself are the only ones going to get the joke right?" I reminded him

"All the more fun" Brett winked

"did you bring the masks dork" I questioned lightly nudging him out the door as I closed it behind me.

"Of course little red riding hood" Brett taunted playfully " but you'll have to wait till the dance"

I rolled my eyes at Brett's comment as he assisted me down the stairs. He had one hand on the small of the back the other holding my hand as he walked me down the stairs.

"Brett I want to see it now" I complained to him, he looked down at me as I gave him my best puppy dog eyes

"Fine you adorable little vixen" Brett groaned giving in I smirked proudly as I rolled my eyes at his comment.

Brett escorted me over to his car, stopping in front of it he opened the passenger door reaching inside. I held my hands in front of me nervously as I grinned with excitement. Brett stepped back out of the car standing up straight and slowly looking at me. I stood stunned he was holding a black wolf masquerade mask with silver accents, It looked somewhat angry but it went perfectly with his outfit. I looked at him as I nervously bit the inside of my lip.

"Do the eye thing?" I questioned softly

Brett smirked at my request as I looked at him hopefully. A small breath escaped my lips as his eyes flashed golden yellow. I stared into his eyes I didn't understand why but ever since I first saw Scott's eyes change I was fascinated and entranced by the wolves eyes. As Brett's eyes shifted back to normal I blushed looking away. I knew that he had heard my heart beat rise as I started at him. I felt Brett gently turn my back to him I tilted my head up confused but froze when I felt a soft material brush my face as he put my mask on. Once Brett had tied it on he gently turned me to him a proud smile on his face.

I stepped pass Brett as he helped me into his car, after I made sure that I was fully inside dress in cluded I pulled the visor down reliving the mirror. A gasp escaped my lips as I gently touched the mask with the tips of my fingers, it was simple black lace with silver accents. It was delicate and simple, it went perfectly with Brett's but in it's own way contradicted it.

"I take it you like it?" Brett questioned

"It's stunning" I replied still in amazement

"Satomi lent them to me, they've been sitting a trunk for years" Brett old me honestly

"Really she lent them to us?" I questioned in shock

" Yeah, As soon as I mentioned that I was taking you to the dance and it was Masquerade theme she said she had the perfect masks for us to wear" Brett replied

"Well she was right about that" I grinned at him as he started the car up.

The music was blaring as the lights flashed through the school doors, Students were heading to the doors in small and large groups. As Brett shut the engine off I turned and looked at him as he did to me, we both smiled at eachother before opening the car doors. Brett was quick to get out of the car. Then again being in jeans and flannel was a lot easier to maneuver around in the high heels and puffy dress. I used the back of the seat and top of the passenger door to pull myself up and out of the car carefully.

Standing in the doorway I brushed my hand gently over my dress pushing it down before I carefully stepped away and closed the door. I placed a hand on the car using it as a support as I took slow careful steps towards the front of the car. My legs wobbled slightly from the unevenness of the cement parking lot under my heels. I could see Brett smirking as he watched from the grass area.

"Walk much babycakes?" he teased playfully

"I'm going to break my ankle in these things" I informed him , Brett let out a small chuckle stepping off the grass.

"We can't have that" Brett said slyly smirking

Without warning and before I could ask what he was up to in one quick scoop Brett had picked me up cradling me in his arms. I let out a small scream of surprise instantly as my arms gripped around his neck. I looked up at him he was giving me a half smirk as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Brett you dickhead" I snapped punching his shoulder Brett just laughed at me

"If we're going to make king and Queen we better make a good entrance" Brett said cheekily

"Who said I wanted to be Queen?" I asked accusingly

"What girl doesn't want me as their king" Brett said cocklily

"So cocky" I said rolling my eyes

Brett just winked at me as he stepped up onto the grass and started carrying me towards the school. I probably could've fought him on it, but I would of lost or ended up on my ass, not to mention walking on the grass with these heels was probably a death sentence for me. I used Brett's shoulder to pull me up into a more comfortable and sitting position making sure my dress was tucked neatly.

I turned my head resting my head on Brett's shoulder as I looked behind us. As I looked back at three line as I looked back someone in a mask stepped out from behind the bushes. From the dim streetlights I could see that he was wearing a red hooded cape and a gold mask that covered his face. As I looked at the masked figure I could feel their eyes on me watching me, it was an eerier feeling. In a single blink the figure had disappeared without a trace, my eyes searched the tree line and the parking lot. He was nowhere in sight, just as soon as he appeared he was gone. well that wasn't creepy at all.

" Hey you little delinquinet you put my daughter down" my father's voice was stern and annoyed as he spoke.

I turned my head to look at my father, he was in his regular clothing whistle and all with his arms crossed over his chest, head tilted down as he glared a Brett. I looked up at Brett he had a look of surprise on his face as he slowly started to lower me down.

"Dad relax Brett's just a friend" I informed him slightly embarrassed

"Yeah Coach Finstock chillax" Brett said in a playful tone

Right then and there I swear my father turned into a cartoon character, his eyes practically popped out of his head as his face went red. I was ready for him to turn into a donald duck version of the incredible hulk. Without a word I grabbed Brett's hand tightly and dragged him inside the dance before my father had a chance to snap or Brett something worse.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone turn that red" Brett laughed

" You got a Greenberg I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up face on crack" I replied still shaking my head.

"Looks like daddy didn't want his precious little girl going to the dance with the big bad wolf" Brett said seductively nipping at my ear as we walked.

I rolled my eyes, quickly jabbing my elbow into Brett's side. He crunched away holding his side making a grunting sound followed by a chuckle.

"Shut up Talbot" I mumbled slightly embarrassed

"Whatever you say your mini highness, with the killer higney" Brett teased

I stopped dead in my tracks he was not, I turned on the pads of my feet to face Brett. Sure enough I caught his eyes on my ass with a smirk on his face. My mouth dropped at the sight as I became embarrassed, angered, somewhat flattered and all around flustered. I could see from the look on his face Brett was loving my reaction. I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath holding and letting it go just like I told Liam to do when he was angry, sure enough I calmed down. Opening my eyes back up Brett was still standing there with a smug look on his face and for a single second I swore I saw the red hood in the reflection of the school window

" You, you giant flesh ball of charm and good looks better smarten up or I will release my wrath" I told him with a serious tone but Brett laughed

"Your wrath huh?" he snickered

"Yeah there names are Liam and Theo and they'll kick your butt" I told him proudly with a head nod, Brett chuckled

"Alright come on you fierce little Lioness let's get to the dance" Brett replied linking our arms together as he led me towards the gym.

 **{Authors note:** _What are you guy's thinking?, who is red hood?_ **}**


	6. Monster Mash:Part 2 Phantom of the dance

"The sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breathe" - Legend of the sun and the moon by unknown

Brett pushed open the door to the gym as the song changed from something to slow to the monster mash. A grin instantly formed on my face, since I was little it was my favorite halloween song. I turned looking up at Brett with an excited grin he held his hands mouthing No way to me.  
I rolled my eyes at him before turning to the dance my eyes scanned for the group. A geninue smile formed on my face as I spot stiles in the middle of the dance for in a batman costume doing the monster mash.

"Batman!" I screamed at the top of my lung.

The only people that could of heard me over the sound of the music were the ones with in a couple feet of me or the ones of the supernatural variety. I quickly scuffled along the dance for my arms spread out like I was separating the red sea as I pushed through the crowds. As I reached Stiles I grabbed his hands he gave a huge grin saying something that I couldn't understand. The two of us started busting out the fourth grade monster mash moves. I could see Scott, Kira and Malia watching us from the sidelines with amused grins.

Malia's outfit went perfectly with Stiles, She was Catwomen. She was wearing a black one piece with a silver cat mask with ears included. Kira was dressed in a red and yellow body suit with a simple red eye mask and a fake katana strapped to her back. Not many people would know she was going as Katana and beside her stood Scott dressed as the green Arrow. I had a strong feeling somehow Stiles got put in charge of costumes.

Stiles held one of my hands at all times as we did the monster mash, knowing that there was a high chance Id likely fall at one point. As Stiles spun me around gently my eyes caught a glimpse of the red hood standing in front of the entry to the haunted hallway. The burned looking right at me in the brief moment I could swear my heart stopped. Stiles came around me doing one of the mash moves but stopped in my line of view when he noticed I stopped dancing. I tried to look around him but as I did my line of sight to the hall was blocked off.

Stiles moved beside me looking from me to the hallway as I stared but as the group moved the red hood was gone. Curiosity took over I couldn't take it anymore, I knew it was stupid to go after someone in a mask, especially with someone of the stuff we've been though. I had to know if I was going crazy or someone was taunting me though. Without a word I grabbed Stiles by the arm and started storming towards the haunted hallway.

"If you wanted to check the hallway out you coulda said something" Stiles chuckled as we reached the outside of the hall.

"What's going on?" Kira asked concerned as the group reached us

"I wanted to go check out the haunted hallway" I said in a joking spooky voice

"Let's go!" Malia said excitedly.

She didn't give myself or anyone a chance to react she took my free hand and started dragging me into the hallway. With my other hand still holding onto Stiles I dragged him in with us. The group followed us catching up quickly. The six of us walked through the hallway they made small talk while I kept my eyes open. Stiles and I were the only one to actually jump from things although Kira did occasionally. As we walked Brett kept his hand on the small of my back as a calming aid while we walked through the hallway.

As we came up to the fork in the hallway as they called it we paused, one was based on history and princess, you could hear the screams and slicing sounds. It's entry was filled with tree branches and reminded me of snow white. while the other side was called underland, a clear play on alice in wonderland It's entry was a mirror maze.

"Creepy woods or creepy mirrors?" Scott asked taking the lead

"I wanna see someone's head get chopped off" Malia stated

"I think my dad's somewhere in the history one" Kira added

"Marie antoinette here we come!" Stiles announced

Two by two the group started down the creepy forest themed hallway. As Brett and I neared the entrance he pushed the branches out of the way and from the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red. I didn't think I just reacted I spun out of Brett's arm and took off for the mirror's seeing the red hoods reflection fade out of few.

"Quinley what the hell?!" I heard Brett yell after me as I turned the corner.

I ran through the hallway as fast I could in my heel's not caring about the risks. It seemed like every time I got the cape of red hood into my view he'd disappear around a corner and be gone. Running through the mad hatters murderous tea part I tripped on the heels falling face first onto the fake grass. As I pushed myself up onto my knees i looked up at the exit and there he was standing there watching me, as if concerned that I had fallen. Pushing myself up onto my feet I looked down for a second and he was gone.

Annoyance and frustration rolled over me as I took a step forward and suddenly all I was filled with was pain as it shot up from my ankle. I collapsed instantly holding my leg out in front of me sure enough my ankle was swelling.

"Cheese and crackers" I grumbled to myself

"Scott!" I yelled out as I leaned forward slipping my heels off.

I did my best to keep my ankle in the air knowing that the elevation would help control swelling. Sitting there I waited for someone to come find me, it didn't take to long to hear the sound of multiple foot steps. I tilted my head back and sure enough the entire group was rushing into the room.

"Quin!" Stiles voice was full of worry as he pushed past everyone to sit next to me.

"What happened?" Scott asked joining me on the other side

I didn' reply I just held the heels up with an annoyed look, everyone let out a small chuckle. We all knew it be a miracle if it didn't' happen eventually. As Scott carefully examined my ankle I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up behind me to see Brett looking at me concerned.

"So doc what's the verdict?" I questioned Scott looking down at him

"You'll be fine just a bad sprain but I don't think you should dance unless Brett plans to carry you" Scott teased playfully

"Yeah not happening" I said flatly

"c'mon princess it was fun he first time" Brett teased as he helped me up

"Till my dad saw and was ready to break a lacrosse stick over your head" I reminded him

"Seriously?" Stiles said with complete amusement

"I'm pretty sure at that moment Greenberge could of done or said anything and Brett still would of been number one on the hate list" I joked  
"Awesome" Stiles smirked chuckling,

Brett was giving Stiles an unamused look gaining a giggle out of me as. Stiles and Scott went on either side of me supporting me as I hobbled out the rest of the haunted hallways. As we stepped back out onto the dance floor the first thing my eyes locked on was a red cape. My heart stopped for a moment before Liam turned around we complete decked out as Robin his smile dropped as he saw me.

"What happened?" Liam asked his voice full of worry as he rushed over

"I tripped in the Haunted hallway, sprained ankle but I'm fine" I told him simply

"What" he growled I could see the anger growing in his eyes.

"Liam calm down" Scott told him firmly

"Where the hell were you, you were supposed to be watching her" Liam jabbed at Brett

"Whoa easy there pup, look at you getting all protective" Brett teased Liam, causing his eyes to flash yellow

With my heel's in my hand I smacked Brett on his shoulder blades not being able to reach his head. He let out a small ow as he chuckled and looked down at me rubbing his shoulder.  
"Aw look at the princess getting all protective over her little guard dog" I looked at brett annoyed

"Brett shut up" I said flatly

"You're no fun" Bret pouted I rolled my eyes

"Oh my gosh Brett!" two girls squealed coming over I rolled my eyes

"Will you dance with us?" one girl dressed as a slutty lady bug

"Yeah dance with us" the other one asked in her skanky butterfly.

"uh" Brett said unser as he looked down at me.

"We'll I can't dance so go have fun with the bugs" I shooed him off

Brett smiled putting an arm around each girl as they walked off, I rolled my eyes at him as he walked off. Stiles and Scott assisted to me over to the food table we all hung around for a bit chatting and making small talk. Once Liam calmed down he drifted off onto the floor to try and find Mason. The rest stayed with me for a little while till a slow song came on and the girls dragged there boy's off after I encouraged them.

I stood awkwardly at the food table munching on the cookies as I watched the rest of the students dancing around. I hobbled around to the far side of the table picking up a cup I poured myself a cup of punch. Bringing the small plastic cup up to my lips I turned around, my body jerked slightly my heart skipping a beat. There he was standing inches in front of me, Red hood. His old fashioned outfit mostly black reminding of the phantom of the opera. He had on a bright red silk hooded cape, the hood lifted over his head. His face all but his eyes covered by gold pointed mask. Those eyes I know those eyes. I carefully took a step forward half expecting him to disappear into thin air or run away, but he didn't he stood his ground.

"Who are you" I questioned cautiously.

Red hood raised his hand to the mask where his mouth would be, he placed on finger on the mask in a Shh fashion. I tilted my head to the side examining him, I knew him I know I did, or at least I think i did. Red hood bowed slightly holding out his gloved hand, cautiously I placed mine in his. He looked up at me our eyes locking and all the parts of me that said to be afraid melted away. He placed one hand on my waist lifting my feet onto his and still holding me off my bad ankle.

With our eyes locked together everything and one around us faded away and only us and the music remaind. One arm wrapped my waist his free hand holding mine he gently started to dance up around gently spinning and swaying like a scene out of an princess movie. We danced together till the song ended, once it had Red hood had gently put my feet back down on the floor but continued to hold me.

"Quin!" I heard a voice calling for me.

I turned looking over my shoulder scrunching my face up as I tried to locate the voice that was calling me. I was shocked and surprised to see Lydia and Parrish maneuvering for the crowds, as Lydia called my name out again I felt a light breeze of wind as something touched my palm. I turned my head back a small gasp escaping my lips as Red hood's cape disappeared out of the side door. I shook my head in confusion, looking down at my hand I noticed a small piece of paper in my hand. Quickly I unfolded it holding up a little so I could see the writing better in the light.

"The sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breathe"

I stared at the note for a couple moments, there was something endearing about it. Although I didn't quite understand the meaning behind it. A hand on my shoulder cause me to jump my heart instantly racing as my body tensed up. I turned quickly to see Parrish with his hands up with a sorry expression on his face I let out a breath.

"Sorry Quin didn't meant to scare you, Lydia and I have been trying to find you for the last like five minutes" Jordan told me.

" Yeah it's kinda like an over packed can of sardines in here, anyways what's up?" I questioned him

"Scott called us, said you got hurt and Brett wandered off" Jordan informed

"Correct and I gave him permission" I said defending Brett

"Alright I think I saw Lydia talking to Mason by the basketball hoop, wanna go see if we can find her?" Jordan asked

"Sounds good, but I'll need some assistance" I informed him

Jordan tucked his arm under mine letting me put my weight on him as we made our way over to the basketball hoop. As we hobbled over I tucked the note into my clutch not really wanting one of the guys to see it. Getting closer I could make out Mason standing under the hoop I couldn't help but smirk at him. Mason was completely decked out in Teen Titans Cyborg costume, his phantom of the opera style mask was even painted like Cyborg's. It went perfectly with the Theme the group minus Brett and I had going.

"All of you are seriously making me feel lame, I totally would of dressed up as batgirl or raven or something and made Brett beast boy" I announced to Mason as I got closer he laughed

"That would of been perfect but you still look amazing Que" Mason complimented me

"Thanks Mase, Have you seen Liam?" I questioned with a small suspicion creeping over me.

"I have no idea, I haven't seen him in like 20 minutes" Mason informed, I scrunched my face up was Liam red hood?

"Why is something up?" Mason questioned

"When we bumped into him outside the haunted hall he said he was going to find you" I informed him still suspicious

"I saw him talking to some girl while I was trying to find you" Jordan informed us

"I should probably try and find him, he's supposed to be my wingman" Mason rolled his eyes

"Good luck with that one Mase" I teased

Mason just rolled his eyes at my comment as I smirked, Liam was not the best wingman at all. Lydia wrapped her arm around my waist pulling mine over her shoulders.

"We should probably get the cripple home so she can rest" Lydia told mason

Mason nodded at us, I gave him a smile and small wave before he disappeared into the crowd of people. Lydia and Jordan supported my weight as we headed for the main doors to the parking lot. We stayed to the wall not wanting to deal with all the swarm of people, as we walked out the door. As we made it outside the cold fall air hit causing a shiver down to my bone. Lydia felt my shiver and pulled me closer to her to keep me warm.

"I'm sorry I ruined your date" I blurted out softly, they both froze mid step

"We weren't -" Jordan started to defend, I turned my head looking up at him with an accusing look.

" Don't even try it, but you hurt her, I will crush your man scones" I informed him sternly

Jordan stood there staring at me with a slight look of fear as I pulled Lydia with me towards her car. She looked back over her shoulder her strawberry blonde hair flipping over her other shoulder as she looked back at Parish with a grin. After a couple seconds he snapped out of it and caught back up with us to help me into the car for the ride home.

" Alright thanks guys" I called back waving at Lydia and Jordan from the porch.

"Be good, get your rest!" Lydia called

"Look who's talking telling me to be good" I teased back causing Lydia to blush

"I'll text you in the morning" Lydia said in a you can shut up now fashion

"Night you two" I waved them off as they got into the car

Turning around to face my front door I reached into my clutch pulling my key out. Putting the key into the door I didn't even turn it as the door pushed open. Seriously Theo . I rolled my eyes of course Theo would forget to lock the door. Pushing the door open I carefully hobbled in holding onto the doorframe for support. I closed the door behind me, turning to face I locked the door. A light crash came from the kitchen, my heart instantly started to race as fear took over. I could see movement in the light from the fridge. I knew my father wasn't home, he was at the dance.

Slowly I reached my arm down taking low silent breaths, I reached beside me my hand feeling around in the umbrella jar. I picked up the lacrosse stick I had jammed in there, it was old and beat up, my father had given it to me so I could practice with the boys. My hands gripping the stick I quietly hobbled towards the kitchen. I silently pushed the swinging door open flicking on the light I was ready to attack. Theo dropped the pizza box sending the piece flying out of the open lid as he stopped the stick seconds from hitting his face.

"Easy Quin, easy it's just me" Theo said comley as I stared at him wide eyed he lowered the stick

"What the hell Theo!" I screamed at him smacking him in the chest with the netted end of the stick

"You're Tv's bigger I thought I'd just chill till you got back" he said like it was no big deal, I smacked him again with the stick

"You don't do that to a person, I thought you were some murderer or something!" I snapped back, Theo couldn't hold his smirk in

"Aw come here" Theo chuckled lightly as he pulled me into him wrapping is arms around me gently "I didn't mean to scare you Que" Theo said barely above a whisper in my ear

"I could strangle you right now" I mumbled into him

"Wanna shover your face with sundaes, cuddle and watch horror movies with me?" Theo brief as he pulled away

"Fine, but I need to change. so you're sundaes" I smiled tapping his nose as I turned away from him " So unzip me" I added.

I held onto the top of my dress making sure it wouldn't fall off once unzipped. Reaching my other arm up I pulled my hair off my back tucking it over my shoulder. I felt Theo's fingertips lightly brush against my upper back sending small shivers down my back. With one simple and light tug I heard the sound of my zipper going down. Keeping a tight hold of my dress I stepped forward.

"Extra marshmallow cups and mini reese's with mine" I informed  
"You got it boss lady" Theo replied as I walked away.

I used the hallway walls as I made my way towards my bedroom. Opening the door I froze in the doorway my mouth dropping. On my bed was the biggest stuffed Lion teddy I had ever scene. It was life like and absolutely incredible. Ever since I was a little and watched the lion king I had a weird obsession with the Lion king I was semi obsessed with them.

"Oh yeah, I got you something" Theo called out

"Oh really?" I questioned

"Yeah, it's on your bed" Theo informed

"Oh really, I didn't notice it" I teased back as I walked into my room

"Yeah it's real small, guess you need to look harder" Theo teased back

I shook my head smiling closing the door as I walked closer to my bed to examine the Lion. I let out a small, aww I could see Shamu curled up against the the stuffed animal. Walking over to my clothes closet I pulled out a set of pajamas before walking over to my on suite bathroom. Placing my pajamas on the counter I closed the door.

Using the sink counter to hold me up. I let my dress drop to my ankles, I very carefully stepped out of the dress kicking it in the direction of my laundry hamper. Using the counter as well as the edge of the bathtub I carefully got into my Pajamas. Standing at the bathroom sink I wash the makeup completely off my face.

"Theo?!" I yelled questing through the door.

"What's up Quin?" Theo called through my house

"Will you braid my hair pretty please?" I questioned hopefully

"If I have to!" Theo yelled back

"You do" I replied quite knowing he could here me.

Smiling to myself, I grabbed a couple hair elastics, a brush and thin hair band to keep the strays out of my face. Making sure I had everything I opened the door and hobbled over to my bed. Sitting down on the edge I picked the stuffed Lion up and gently placed it down on the floor. Shamu meowed unhappily as he pushed himself up and walked off my bed and onto Lion laying down on it back and falling asleep. I shook my head at him smiling as I sat down on my bed.

"Lazy ass" I mumbled to

"Who's a Lazzy ass?" Theo asked as he walked in the door with a salad bowl filled with a sundae and two spoons.

"Captain Shamu" I said nodded at him

" Yes he is, I think he's moved two steps since I got her" Theo teased I couldn't help but laugh

Theo put handed me the bowl before he put one of the movies in. Theo turned back to face the bed taking a step over it. He carefully crawled onto the bed making sure not to hit my ankle. He stopped mid way taking one of the pillows I had stuffed against the wall as a barrier. Taking the pillow Theo gently lifted my bad leg propping my ankle up on the pillow gently.

Once Theo had put my foot up he moved up the bed to sit next to me. Pressing play Theo draped one arm over my shoulder as I moved the ice cream bowl between us before gently leaning in to Theo. The two of us sat there eating the sundae Theo made and watching horror movies for the night.

 **{Authors note:** _What are you guy's thinking?, who is red hood?_ **}**


End file.
